Age Difference
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke, a 15year old Chuunin, falls in love with Naruto, an 18year old Jounin [SasuNaru NaruSasu Older!Naruto Younger!Sasuke]


**Warning : **Yaoi, shounen-ai, slight language, mild OOCness, mild violence, mature themes: such as the mild fraternization (well in a way, Naruto is Sasuke's superior) and the age difference :P I'm writing a fight scene on this one—please do **comment** about it, so that I could improve more :) Things inside the **(parentheses)** are part of the story and are **not** authoress' notes. Oh, and a **SasuNaru** lime-ish scene at the last part XD

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Notes : **Inspiration came from the lovely (and my personal favorite) SasuNaru doujinshi, _Toshi No Sa Nante_. Advanced **happy birthday**, Sasuke:)

**Please read on and enjoy:)

* * *

**

**SasuNaru Fanfiction Number 43

* * *

**

Sweat trickled uncomfortably down his right cheek; it blended disgustingly with the grime and mud he rolled around on not fifteen minutes ago. The huge cut on his left arm, courtesy of a cornered ninja's miserable swipe of a pointed kunai, stung like crazy. His eyes are narrowed, his heart pounded heavily inside his ribcage.

He breathed in and out, trying his best to not disturb the foliage surrounding him—it would give his position away. His legs felt stupidly numb, but he commanded them to move with a willpower that he thought nobody could ever rival. He took a solitary step backwards silently, as his narrowed eyes found sight of an enemy ninja lurking a little over than twenty meters away from him.

He couldn't find his teammates—but he doesn't intend to rely on them anyway.

He activated the additional _chakra_ flow to his eyes, transforming the obsidian color of his eyes into a chillingly red hue. With his _Sharingan_ activated, he could sense the opponents' presence better, enhancing his accuracy in attacking. The enemy ninja he saw only a few seconds earlier was now accompanied by another ninja—they were both glancing around furtively, trying their best to pinpoint their opponents.

His right hand went inside his weapon pouch strapped onto his right leg, coming upwards with his already-prepared stringed-_shuriken_. With a deft flick of his hand, the star-shaped weapons came surging towards the two visible enemies, the string making a slight hissing sound as it flew across the distance.

He smirked at the ninjas' surprised expressions, right hand tugging the strings back, into a loop, back and into another loop. When he was done, the two ninjas were already bound back-to-back, helplessly squirming to get free. One of them whistled, alerting their comrades of their distress.

However, he isn't planning to let them get out of here alive. These ninjas from the country of Rock, after all, are rumored to be allied with the rebellious village of Sound—an enemy not only of Konoha, but of the whole Fire Country.

Holding the strong set of strings carefully with his fingers, he made the familiar sequence of hand-seals. After finishing, he took a deep breath, taking another huge step backwards, before letting out his breath on the tunnel-like space made by his fingers. "Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!"

The giant fireball traveled through the space, turning the trees and leaves that got in the way, while the bound ninjas could only watch in horror as the deadly flame approached them. Within the next few seconds, the fire fizzled out, leaving behind the charred bodies of the enemy ninjas.

He felt his left arm grow numb (therefore, useless) and his knees wobble dangerously. He could feel the extent of his energy coming to an end, since fighting admittedly-skilled ninjas for five straight hours is anything but easy, but he refused to give up.

He could hear some rapid rustling of leaves, a sign that the just-killed ninjas' comrades are on their way. He willed his legs to move _quickly_, away from here and to a safer place to nurse his probably-infected cut, but he is too damn drained of _chakra_. He felt his _Sharingan _starting to fade away, but he stubbornly didn't let it go. His eyes hurt like hell, but he wouldn't allow a simple thing such as fatigue to pull him down.

_I'm an Uchiha, I'm a Chuunin, I'm going to be promoted soon to Jounin, and then to ANBU, and then I would kill _that man_, and I can't _fail_, especially here!_

"Look at what we have here," He heard a nasty voice say from behind him. He slowly turned around, controlling his arm to stop shaking in pain, schooling his facial expression to a bland look. Seven ninjas, all bearing the forehead protector with the symbol of _Rock_, grinned superiorly at him. He simply stared at them, without any emotion whatsoever. The enemy ninjas were quickly angered by his apparent disinterest on them, and began to blindly dash forward at him.

His pale hands were already forming the hand-seals for another fire-element technique, despite the fact that he's aware of his lack of _chakra_. He was spared the trouble, however, when an obnoxiously-orange blur appeared directly in front of him. The attacking ninjas promptly stopped on their feet, apparently shocked from the sudden appearance of the orange-clad blond.

"My, my, you're attacking an obviously younger ninja?" The blond said, his voice lulling the younger Uchiha into a state of shocking-warmth. "That's not very nice," The blond continued in a slightly-mocking voice.

"You're **that** Konoha jounin… **that** one," One of the attackers derisively stated, but the blond seemed unfazed. Instead, the orange-clad male merely dashed forward (his weapon of choice isn't visible to the Uchiha standing on numb-grown legs) towards the ninjas from Rock. When the blond's right hand swung slightly backwards, he caught glimpse of a rotating mass of _chakra_, a technique that he's sure belonged to the top class of attacks.

"Take this: Rasengan!" The blond exclaimed, pushing his _chakra_-containing hand towards the leader's chest, sending the poor man rotating like a high-speed electric fan mid-air. After spinning, the Rock-ninja slumped to the ground, coughing out blood from his damaged internal organs.

The Rock ninjas hastily retreated, casting the blond fearful looks as they escaped. After a minute, the blond turned to him, all-smiles and without a trace of the wielder of the awesome attack just a minute earlier.

"Are you hurt?" The blond asked, eyeing the cut on his arm, tanned hands already rummaging through his cargo pants' pockets for a bandage. The blond's blue eyes sparkled as he smiled, as though taunting the Uchiha of his emotionless-ness.

"…No." He answered sulkily, crossing his arms defensively over his navy-blue Uchiha shirt, his expression not flinching when he felt the searing pain on his left arm. Instead of backing away from him (due to intimidation or due to his evident sulkiness), the blond merely smiled understandingly, tugging softly at his crossed arms.

"What are you doing? I didn't say I need your help," **Uchiha Sasuke** (as bewildered as he was) told the blond irritably, mildly annoyed at himself for showing so much emotion (no matter how negative the emotion may be) though he didn't jerk his limb away from the soft hands disinfecting his huge wound. Surprisingly, he didn't burn the blue-eyed male to ashes because of his un-asked-for touches.

"You don't need my help?" The blond echoed blankly, blue eyes peering closely to his own red ones. Sasuke congratulated himself mentally at not flinching (or blushing, for that matter) at the orange-clad male's sudden closeness.

"I don't need anybody's help," Sasuke informed the other ninja haughtily, raising his chin portentously upwards, eyes (with the Sharingan completely gone) narrowed down at the blond as though he's an eyesore, though still not tugging his arm away from the pair of warm hands gently cradling his injured limb.

The blond looked surprised for an odd second, before cheerfulness seeped to his whiskered-face, a bright grin crossing his lips. His azure eyes sparkled happily again, much to Sasuke's bafflement. "Too bad, coz you're getting it anyway," He informed Sasuke with a playful wink, hands working back on bandaging the Uchiha's injury with surprising gentleness.

Sasuke still didn't tug his arm away.

* * *

It's been a week since his last mission (labeled as a whooping success, by the way) and he still failed to shake off the thought that there's something frustratingly strange with him.

He began to think of the blond male (who seemed fascinated with the color orange) more and more—up to the point that **all** his thoughts were centered on the other ninja, **Uzumaki Naruto**.

There have been rumors circulating regarding Naruto, such as the _Godaime_'s apparent favoring of him as her successor. There have also been rumors regarding the Hyuuga Clan's disapproval of their heir's (which is Hyuuga Hinata, the shy girl who graduated alongside him) unhealthy interest on the cheerful blond. There have been awful rumors about Naruto's promotion to _jounin_, claiming that he isn't as strong as they all thought he was—all of his strength is because of the demonic _Kyuubi_ sealed inside of him. There have been rumors that he was the son of the late _Yondaime_—something that most of the villagers believe to be utter bullshit.

Despite all the spiteful allegations, he still found himself obsessing over the blond, gathering as much information as he could about him. His major information source is the well-known pervert, his jounin instructor, Hatake Kakashi (who is believed to be the live-in boyfriend of Umino Iruka, one of Naruto's friends/teachers).

Of course, Kakashi teased him mercilessly about his obvious interest on somebody other than himself (he's not a narcissist, he simply hates everybody else). That didn't matter to the young Uchiha heir, though—all that matters is that he could gather information regarding the confusing male.

He treated him as though he's… a friend. It's oddly comforting—though he'd prefer to burn himself with his own fire jutsu before he'd admit that aloud. Naruto didn't fall back into the pretense of worshipping him, but he didn't outright insult him. The blond didn't treat him like a fragile glass figurine like the rest of the villagers did, seeing that he's a prodigy **and **the last heir to the mighty Uchiha Clan.

Plus, Naruto's _beautiful_.

As soon as that thought entered his mind yet again, he felt like bashing his head unto the nearest wall. He decided against it, however, as he's currently walking away from the Hokage's Headquarters, after he was summoned by Tsunade-hime, only to be informed that he was granted a week off.

_Great_, he thought sourly, _more time to think about _him

Somehow, that didn't sound so bad.

* * *

He walked calmly towards the training grounds, lips stretched into a thin, firm line. He was still pissed at seeing _both_ Haruno and Yamanaka during his lunch—and _damn_, his skin is still tingling creepily from the unwanted touches from their perfumed and lotioned hands.

_Guh, disgusting, _he thought, shuddering mentally at the ill reminder of their hands fumbling around for his pale skin to latch unto. He found himself thanking (mentally, of course) Nara and Inuzuka for pulling the two rabid females away from him.

He pushed back (to the creepy crevice of his mind) the thoughts about his un-likeable lunchtime as he saw that he's nearing his destination. His left arm was already freed of the bandage and his body has recovered completely from his B rank mission last week. Though, even if he was injured, he wouldn't let that deter him from training and honing his skills to be better—week-off or no week-off.

As he approached the training grounds though, he was greeted by a sight that caused his usually-stoic face to adopt a surprised look (…by "surprised", it meant that his eyes widened by about a millimeter).

The same blond he had been thinking and researching about all week is currently stretching on the particularly grass-less part of the grounds. Pleased with this 'development', he walked to where the blond _jounin_ is, frowning slightly when the other didn't seem to notice his presence, as Naruto looked surprised to see him.

"Hi, Sasuke," The blond greeted him with a wide grin and continued with his stretching. After a couple of minutes of uninterrupted Naru-watching on the Uchiha's part, Naruto stood up, shooting the dark-haired teen a _look_.

"Want to spar?" Naruto asked with an innocent, slightly teasing tone. Sasuke answered the blond's question with a challenging smirk.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked," Naruto said with a confident grin, throwing away his half-opened orange jacket, leaving him only with his orange cargo pants and his simple black shirt.

Sasuke didn't usually participate in such banter with anyone before; he also didn't usually spar with anybody before for training (the only exception was when Tsunade _forced _him to train with Kakashi). Despite those things, however, the Uchiha found himself tossing Naruto an answering retort, "You'll regret ever challenging me."

The fact that Naruto's currently a _jounin_ and is the rumored soon-to-be Rokudaime Hokage ceased to exist inside Sasuke's mind as he readied for a spar.

**

* * *

**

"That was nice," Naruto commented, panting heavily, orange outfit dirtied by the earth. His cerulean eyes still possessed _that_ endearing sparkle, as though he's very pleased, very contented from all the things he's doing. Sasuke grunted, equally (if not a little bit more) tired from the spar, but not panting a lot like his opponent. The Uchiha discreetly wiped the dirt from his porcelain-like fingers using the sleeve of his navy-blue shirt, before running said fingers through his spiky hair, smoothing the bluish-black mop. Then, Sasuke casually stood up, then leaned against a tree, looking _down _at the _jounin_ sprawled comfortably on the ground.

"Want to eat lunch together?" The blond asked cheerfully, springing to his feet quickly. Sasuke opened his mouth to say _NO_ (he's an angst-y Uchiha so eating with others is a no-no…) but all that came out is a slightly-disdainful "Whatever."

"Waa, that's really great!" Naruto exclaimed, reminding the Uchiha of a pleased child. Really, knowing that Naruto is eighteen already is somewhat surprising, seeing that he acts (…and looks like) like an innocent child.

Naruto walked towards him and tugged at his arm, dragging him along. Startled at the blond's _bold_ move to touch him _again_, Sasuke let himself be pulled closer to the cheery blond.

Somehow, he found himself admitting (however silently) that he cherishes the blond's seemingly-friendly touches.

* * *

It's been four months since he has known Naruto—and _damn it_, everybody's been telling him (with that oh-so-affectionate and caring tone) that he's been slightly more amiable and that he's changing more and more.

Naruto, somehow, almost always found him whenever he's free. He would always find himself agreeing to whatever the blond suggested: be it going to watch a movie, have a picnic, go to a festival, a friendly spar, go to Ichiraku, and hang out at the Uchiha estate…

The routine was always, _always_ the same. Naruto would arrive out-of-nowhere, smiling so brightly that he could almost rival the sun's glow. He would greet him with an affectionate "Yo, bastard!" before tugging his arm close, pulling him towards a destination Naruto had in mind, while the blond chattered.

One day though, their routine was broken. Naruto still mysteriously appeared on one of his free times. Sasuke still walked down the same less-crowded alley, hands still tucked inside his white shorts' pockets.

Naruto's isn't smiling though—and it worried Sasuke to no end (if he's asked, however, he'd just deny it vehemently).

"Dobe," He said, walking up close to the blond, mentioning his favorite nickname (made during one of their spars) for the blond. "You look more stupid than usual with that depressed look," He continued, his tone carefully neutral, with the slightest trace of taunting.

"…I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said cryptically, flushing as the Uchiha neared. His head is bowed, the longer golden bangs shielding his eyes from Sasuke's view. Come to think of it, Naruto has been rather _weird_ recently…

Despite his overwhelming curiosity, however, Sasuke merely raised an elegantly-sculpted eyebrow and patiently waited for the blond to continue.

"…I wasn't supposed to, but, _damn it, _the Old Hag will kill me for this, _argh_, I'm such an idiot, fraternization is like, _BAD!_, of course you wouldn't—you wouldn't—knowing you, you'd be all smirk-y and smug and uncaring and, _this is all your fault, bastard_—coz, this wasn't supposed, I wasn't supposed—GAH!"

Well… that was entertaining, to say the least. Naruto mumbled on and on, sprouting malformed sentences, looking embarrassed (…hey, that _pink_ flush on Naruto's cheeks made him look more edible than usual) and endearing at the same time. Flailing arms, indignant and uncomfortable…

"Naruto," He said gently, expression serious and smirk definitely not wedged on his lips. The blond stopped rambling and looked at him, flinching slightly as he noticed that the Uchiha just entered his personal space as silently and as creepily as that.

"What," Naruto said sniffily, turning his head slightly, but the pink tinge on his cheeks didn't escape Sasuke's watchful eyes—Sharingan or no Sharingan.

Sasuke didn't reply; instead he let his hands push Naruto's chest, feeling the blond's warmth even through two layers of clothing. Naruto's head snapped sidewards, gazing at him (…and reminding Sasuke that the blond is taller than him). "What—"

The dark-eyed male didn't say anything; he simply let his hands travel upwards until they were cupping Naruto's scarred cheeks. He gazed solemnly to Naruto's eyes, also heavily aware that _this_ is freakin' fraternization, but also aware that Naruto looked so desirable blushing like that. Making up his mind quickly, Sasuke stood to his full height, hands snaking towards the back of Naruto's neck, pulling the _jounin_ down, closer to his height.

Breathing a sigh that sounded a lot like relief, Naruto let his eyes shut as warm lips massaged his. Naruto sighed again after a while, and Sasuke didn't waste the chance and slipped his tongue inside the warm, _wet _cavern belonging to the loudmouthed _jounin._ The blond's tanned hands traveled to the Uchiha's waist and back, pushing their bodies more tightly together. Sasuke's hands, as though with a mind of their own, wandered around Naruto's unruly hair, entangling themselves with the silky-smooth locks.

They could be spotted by a random villager or by the ANBUs or by the patrolling ninjas, but the thought excited the two of them as Sasuke pushed the older male towards a more secluded spot on the alley, hands and tongue tangling with each other in a frenzy. After all, four months of waiting for the teenager Uchiha was almost too much to bear.

The fact that this could be used against Naruto's upcoming promotion to the Hokage position fled their minds, as the frantic haze that enveloped them focused on getting what they wanted for a long time now.

After what seemed like an eternity (…which is really, just around twenty minutes) they pulled away from each other, arms falling to their sides, with the two males still connected by the string of saliva present on their kiss-bruised lips.

Naruto ran a shaky hand through his messed blond hair, as though trying to gain his long-lost composure. "You know this is… _wrong_, right?" He asked the Uchiha watching him intently, his tone a bit weary and despondent.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a long while; Naruto sighed deeply, before wiping his mouth tentatively.

"Sasuke?" He asked his companion, who still stared hard at him. Naruto is rather used to the Uchiha's all-around weirdness, but this is just plain creepy. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The blond asked warily, feeling suddenly self-conscious under Sasuke's unwavering stare.

"You're being stupid again," Sasuke said loftily, eyes gaining an understanding light, before it was replaced by the predatory glint. He leaned upwards and kissed Naruto again.

And Naruto didn't, _couldn't _resist.

* * *

**OWARI …Or not…?**

Ho-hum, well, this a VERY sequel-friendly thing… -winks- Huh, the sequel would probably involve more serious undertones (such as Sasu-chan running into the hands of Orochimaru because Itachi would appear soon; Naru-chan working hard to bring Sasu-chan back; issues regarding fraternization, yadda, yadda, because come on, real life is never easy :P)

As always, appearance of a sequel solely depends on the amount of reviews I'd get XD w00t **33** is still my favorite number –nudge, wink, poke-

The story is really rather cute –squeal- A younger, yet, more arrogant Sasuke and an older, yet more innocent Naruto is very kawaii –drool- I intended this to be more of a smutty type, but then again, I thought that showing more character development is better :P Anyhow, if you haven't read the doujinshi _Toshi No Sa Nante_, do so NOW! …After you review, of course LOL

**Please review** c",) Reviews make my brain-invading muses grow big and strong XD


End file.
